The First Daughter
by verycaren
Summary: EPOV/AH/OOC - He's a secret agent/bodyguard and she's the President's daughter. He's worried about what the U.S. of A.'s head himself, thinks about him and Bella. See how love turns out in this cute and funny oneshot. Story's much better. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**My third Twilight fic! I hope there aren't any typos because I've spellchecked this thrice! (It's a oneshot)  


* * *

**

_almost all things italicized are flashbacks. Take note that they don't happen one after the other._ So just go with Edward's flow! :D

Enjoy...

The First Daughter

EPOV

I swung from the dirty rooftop of an electronics factory to the rooftop of a small motel not too far the outskirts of New York. It's only been a few hours since I've received a small message from the agency. Bella Swan was in grave danger, again. I quietly crept on the wide rooftop of a hardware house and slid down the long ladder.

The next building was about seven yards away, too far to jump to. I carefully took the grappling hook from my belt and shot it to the water pipe of the next building. I hurled upwards and reached the top of the building. I could have taken my convertible car, a standard car for agents, but it was damaged the last time I tried to save the life of the illustrious Bella Swan. And I couldn't use my Volvo since it had a _real_ plate number and I wasn't supposed to let anyone know about my real identity.

Bella Swan was a girl who's prone to trouble; leave it to the daughter of the President to allow herself to be kidnapped. The whole watching-over-her-safety should have fallen into the hands of another agent, but he was unfortunately reassigned to another mission. Leave it to the whole agency to assign me for Bella's safety, which caused me to develop infatuation towards her. It was probably something that needed to remain an infatuation because there was no chance for someone like her of aristocracy would ever find any interest in me.

"_I don't think it's going to work out, Edward", my father, Carlisle, said. _He was the head of the agency. I grew up around the agency, trained under mentors who were experts in taekwondo, electronics, codes and etcetera. My first mission was being an undercover student in the same school with Bella. I needed to befriend her and keep a keen eye out for her. I never expected to fall for her. I couldn't believe that pass that maladroit and curious girl, was a kind and beautiful person who charmed me.

"_She's the President's daughter, Edward", he added. "The President wouldn't be so thrilled once he finds out that his daughter is out with another guy."_

My PDA began to vibrate; it must be the coordinates the agency promised to send me for me to find Bella Swan. I needed to take my mind of her this time, and focus on the mission. The President was relying on me for her safety, for her to be completely unharmed. It was even difficult enough for me to stay away from her.

The flashing, red dot on the map was only a few blocks away. It took me about fifteen minutes. I slowly went up the ladder of the empty warehouse. I slowly paced on the roof until I heard different voices.

"_Let me go!" I heard Bella._

"_Hmph", smirked one of the men. "Larry, how much do you think the President would pay for her? I'm guessing about", he added. "Fifty million dollars", he laughed evilly._

"_Make it a hundred", another voice added._

"_You better shut up, dollface", said a much deeper voice. "We're expecting a really great reward from your Daddy."_

"_My father will not agree with that", Bella protested._

"_We'll see, won't w—" _I jumped from the open window on the roof.

"Edward!" Bella said with relief.

One goon was running up to me and put his fist in the air. I caught it when it was only mere inches from hitting my face, and then I flipped him.

The other two goons were after me. One had suddenly grabbed both my hands and put them behind me. The other readied his fist, and then threw a heavy punch to my stomach. I coughed from the pain and my breathing hardened.

"Edward!" Bella said again. What could she do? She was tied to a chair; both her hands were behind her while each foot was strapped to the legs of the chair.

"I'm fine", I coughed and shot the ropes holding her right hand with my laser pen and handed it to her. "Get away from here, as far as you can."

"Don't let her escape", the goon who had a grip on me said.

The other man walked towards Bella, who was now making her way with the last rope tied around on of her foot. He held his arms open, ready to tie her back to the chair when she shot the laser pen at him, causing a wound on his right arm.

She ran towards the door. "I'm not leaving", she stood.

"That's right", the man who held my hands behind me said. "You ain't leaving without your boyfriend." I looked at Bella, her cheeks turned pink, and then she took a shovel from behind the boxes.

She walked towards us, raising the shovel, ready to hit him until the first goon that I fought held her hands before they would drop the shovel.

"Both of you are just trouble", the man said. "We'll keep you both tied until the boss gets here."

I freed my arm from the goon and hit my elbow to his nose. I did a quick flip and hit the man's face, letting him fall to the ground again. Bella was trembling, a grabbed her shaky hand and pulled her into a hug.

"Edward", she sobbed. "Where are the others?"

"The rest of the agents are on their way here", I assured her.

"Thank you", she smiled. She smiled, only the way a sister would smile to her own brother. That's what she saw in me. And that was probably inevitable now; her father had introduced her to Jacob, a friend's son. They've gone to some dates, parties and other gatherings.

She pulled away from my arms and sniffed. "Sorry", she said.

"It's fine. A mission's a mission", I replied. I didn't like saying that statement. It was as if I just wanted that statement to mean that I wanted to remain friends with her, but that wasn't what I desired at all.

She probably knew I liked her. And maybe I thought she liked me, too. Either way, we both agreed that we could be 'close friends'.

She had found out about my undercover mission during the first time she was kidnapped. I wore a mask, but then, she suddenly recognized me. She's despised me for some time because I denied her theory, until one time when we were forcibly made partners in a Biology project.

_---------------------------------_

"_Look, Bella". I said; we were working on a model of an animal and a plant cell. "If you don't like to be partners with me, I can always ask Mrs. Tarver to have us switch with other pairs."_

"_Look, Edward", she sighed. "I don't have a choice. This whole project accounts for about thirty percent of our grade. And no one knows me better than you. So, I guess I'd have to stick with you."_

"_So, you're not mad at me anymore?" I asked._

"_I'm getting there", she giggled before getting back to painting._

_--------------------------------_

"Dad!" Bella called when her father got out of a car.

"Princess", the President said. Bella never liked that nickname. I raised my hand, to salute, when he looked to my direction.

"Isabella", her mother exclaimed. "Isabella Marie Swan, you better be more careful next time."

"Sorry."

"Thank you, son", she shook my hand and patted my back. "Tell you're father that I'm inviting him to Bella's eighteenth birthday. You're welcomed, too."

"Thank you, sir" I said politely before turning back to Bella.

"Thanks again", she smiled. "I—"

"Bella", Jacob arrived and embraced her. "It's good you're safe", Bella stood still.

"I'm fine, Jacob", she replied.

Jacob looked at me with an unsure expression.

"Well", he looked at Bella. "How about dinner tomorrow evening, to celebrate", he invited.

Bella nodded quietly before Jacob walked into his car. She shrugged her shoulders at me. "I don't really have a choice", she said.

I smiled with a fake grin.

She walked towards her chauffer who drove a black car, which was actually meant for her. It was another mission completed. I've saved her from kidnappers for the third time now, and I'm actually getting used to this routine: hear a racket from her room or a place she usually stayed, race there and see she's gone, I look into my PDA to trace her coordinates with the new tracking signal via the agency's space satellite. It's thoroughly predictable for most kidnappers to expect a large amount of money from the U.S. of A.'s head in exchange for his daughter.

Bella on the other hand would just sit still in a chair that she would usually be found in while I was sent to bring her back. It's surprising that most kidnappers never seem to give in and just quit when they later end up in jail. Most of all, Jacob comes into the scene, looking as worried and frantic as ever.

A week later…

Bella was in the garden, with her nose in a book and sitting by the large fountain. She wore one of her usual dresses for staying at home and doesn't switch to something more elegant or formal until her father has announced for her company to a social gathering he needed to attend.

"What're you reading", I walked in and smiled.

"Jane Austen", she replied but her attention was still on the book.

"So you're just going to sit here and wait for some kidnappers to suddenly snatch you away again?" I asked. Bella never really seemed to care about those people. She could just stay in someplace and wait until they strike. They would obviously not hurt her, knowing they wouldn't get as much money when the President sees his own daughter injured.

Bella Swan has modeled, played some roles in movies, even attended to the orphans or elderly in caring homes. Her regular classes were never bothered, _and_, I also forgot to mention that she's one of the school's top students.

"Why should I?" she looked at me; I was now sitting beside her. "I know you'd be there", she smiled sweetly, making me smile to myself. "Plus, I've grown attach to the fact that you'd always turn up."

"What if I didn't?"

"Then, _I_ would kill you", she teased, making me chuckle. "Would-Would you teach me that really high kick you did?"

"I don't think so", I said sternly. I didn't want to be the reason if she would get injured. "Training is tough."

"I can handle it, I won't take my gender as a hindrance", she said with confidence. "I have nothing better to do anyway. It really is boring once you're the U.S. President's daughter", she added. "Being so formal and everything; it's just not me."

"Well", I replied. "You still have to. Being a normal student isn't all that thrilling as well."

"Hey, I'd rather be in your top-secret-agency thing and wear those plain black jumpsuit things than stupid gowns and dresses and go to balls and parties."

"You'd have fun. I mean, you know…" she shifted her position and faced towards me. "with Jacob, that is."

"You think I like Jacob", she looked at me with shock.

"I clearly see it that way."

She laughed mutely. "You know I don't. My dad's just asking me to go out with him."

I didn't even look at her. _She's the President's daughter, idiot!_—I said to myself.

"He's good", I said. "He plays the piano and", I emphasized 'and', "he's an honorable student in our school. Skipped one year, didn't he?" I informed her. I looked it up—in the agency. I wasn't being nosy or something… just curious.

"So you're saying that", she enunciated, "you want me to go out with him? You are insane, Edward."

"It's best if I stay away from you, Bella", I said sternly as I looked on the ground. "You do know that your father would never agree to me."

"And you think it matters to me?" she raised her voice.

"It's wrong enough for me to even have started liking you", I replied. "So don't make this any harder."

"Look", she said. "You're the one who's making this all difficult, Edward."

"And we've already discussed this before—"

"I don't want to be 'close friends'"

"It's not a very good idea for an agent to fall in love with his assignment", I replied.

"You think I'm just some _assignment_?" she stood from where she was sitting. "You plan on forgetting about me once this entire mission is over for you!" she said with rage.

I stood up after she did. "It's not that, Bella. You have to understand that it's best if we stay friends and—"

"—keep it that way. Save it, Edward. I've heard the same line several times", her voice toned down. "But I never, never thought I would hear it from you", she quickly walked away.

"Bella!" she ignored me and turned to another corner with the loud tapping of her heels.

_--------------------------------_

_We were at the same garden on the first day I was actually introduced to her…_

"_Bella", the President said. "This is Edward." She already knew me that time. It was about a week after she was kidnapped. A week after she suspected me to be the one who saved her. And a week after she believed me when I lied that she had the wrong hunch._

_I looked at Bella, her hair was clipped half and she wore a dress that trailed until her knees. Both her hands were behind her as she smiled politely towards my direction._

"_His father's Carlisle Cullen, head of a protection agency."_

_This was the President's way of telling his daughter that I, a close friend of Bella's, was undercover. He planned to tell her since he thought she officially needed a bodyguard-slash-secret-agent for emergencies._

_Bella looked at me with confusion, which then turned into frustration. I should have told her about it earlier to avoid all this. "Excuse me", she said. I could tell that even beneath the politeness she was showing, she was gravely infuriated with me._

_Later that day…_

"_Bella?" she was sitting by the large water fountain in a garden with a _Chicken Soup_ book._

"_Go away", she said without looking._

"_I'm sorry about all this. I was jus—"_

"—_doing your job", she finished my sentence._

_I sat beside her but it only made her move a few inches farther. "I really did want to be your friend."_

"_Everyone wants to be my friend, Edward", she said in a monotonous tone, which would usually mean that she was either bored or frustrated. "Everyone wants to get to the President's daughter."_

"_No, not because of that; we were getting along fine and I liked something in you." Her eyes looked towards me. "I'm not interested in your money or fame, or whatsoever others want from you."_

_She gave a small smile._

"_Am I forgiven yet?"_

"_I'm getting there", she said softly. "And just so you know, I actually liked you, too."_

_---------------------------------_

Everything went on different from that. Bella and I stayed like close friends. Until one day when I suddenly realized that it was all a different feeling.

_---------------------------------_

_It was about two week later when I stood at the door watching Bella talk to her father as they were getting ready to meet some guests. The door opened and a man in a black suit walked in together with a younger man who looked like he was from my fifth period History Class._

"_Bella", her father said. "This is Jacob Black. I'm sure you've seen him at school."—And I was right._

"_Yes", she said and smiled. I watched as Jacob Black held her hand and kissed it. He smiled in a way that I despised and spoke in an accent that I disliked as well._

"_Jacob's father and I will be at my office discussing some business plans. Why don't you two go around the White House for a little bit", he said before walking off with the older man in a suit._

_I followed them as Bella walked towards the dining hall together with Jacob. I specifically walked behind Jacob._

"_Does your bodyguard always have to follow us?" he whispered to Bella._

"_Standard procedure", I replied stiffly and caught Bella smiling._

"_My dad wants me safe at all times", she explained._

_There were sudden times when I caught him trying to hold her hand. And the one time where he wanted to put one arm around her when they were watching a movie in the entertainment room. I would just clear my throat and he would keep his hands to himself._

_---------------------------------_

"Bella?" I knocked on the door of her bedroom. There was no answer but I could see her sitting by her window with both arms and chin on her pillow, looking outside. "May I come in?" There was still no answer. I placed my hands into my pockets and leaned against the frame of the door. "Come on, Bells. You can't stay mad at me forever."

"I can try", she said firmly, still looking outside.

"But you won't last", I smiled.

"I can", she insisted. I walked towards her and took her hand. She looked up.

"I'm sorry, Bells", I apologized. "I was just—"

"—doing your job, protecting me. I just some assign—"

"Let me finish", I said patiently. "I just didn't want to lose you."

"You're not going to lose me", she pulled her hand away.

"If your dad found out, he'd fire me. I'd never see you again", I said and she looked at me. "I could lose you, Bella."

"But that's another problem. The issue is that I don't want to stay away from you yet you try to push me away."

"I'm sorry. You're _not_ just an assignment." I held both her shoulders up, making her get up on her feet. "I'm surprised that you're not worried about your dad."

"Why wouldn't he approve of you? I think my mother would." She was right, except for the fact the I was a secret agent—which meant that my job was to fly off to far places, probably stay undercover for a long period of time, then apprehend the bad guys. My job was inapt. The First Daughter must never settle for a person like me.

There weren't many differences between Bella and me. We both liked reading novels, music, not to mention agree with a lot of things. The wealth didn't seem like a problem—My father partly funded the agency, which meant that we still had 'extra' money. Employment was the challenge; I most definitely agree that Bella deserves someone with a more _stable_ livelihood than I did.

She hugged me, closing the small gap between us. "I'm not worried at all", she said. "My father likes you; I can tell he thinks you're eligible."

"You sound so sure", I said.

"Edward, my dad only has a year left in his Office. And after that, there'll be new elections for a new president", she replied. "Everything will work out." She smiled.

A few more seconds later—my PDA beeped. I had to pull away. "Sorry", I said quickly and she nodded her head.

"Hello?"

"Edward", I heard Alice's voice. "I need your help with something."

"Not now, Alice", I replied. She always had to bother me at the wrong time.

"It's about tonight… I need help with preparing."

"I'll be there", I said before hanging up.

"Another mission again?" Bella groaned.

"Yeah, sorry, Bells", I replied before walking to the door. "I'll be right back."

"Wait", she said. "I thought I _was_ the mission?" She was sometimes _too_ smart.

"It might be something that involves you", I grinned. I didn't plan on telling her that it was a surprise. Alice, her best friend, aka my sister, helped me with the arrangements.

"Which is?"

"Something. Let's just hang out tonight; I don't think your father would mind. After all, you'd be with your bodyguard", I mused. "And please try to stay out of trouble today, Bella", she grinned at me before I walked out of her room.

That night (7 P.M., sharp)…

"Bella", I whispered as I knocked on her bedroom door.

She opened it and stuck her head out. "Hey", she smiled and didn't bother about whispering. She stepped out; she wore a pair of tight jeans and a white hoodie. Her hair was in its usual state and her face was as clean as ever since Bella usually disliked make-up and such.

I held her hand and slowly crept to the stairs. "Let's go", I whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Bella said, clearly not following my motive.

"I'm not the one you're supposed to be dating, remember?" I whispered again as we stepped down the stairs.

"Don't worry about it", she said, still not following my motive. "My dad knows", she smiled.

I looked at her. It was either her father had found out about it or Bella had voluntarily talked to him herself. "What?" I wasn't whispering this time—forget about my motive.

"I talked to him", she said. "He said it was fine and that he's okay with you and me going out."

"Why would you do something like that?" She walked behind me. "You mean he knows we'll be out tonight?"

"Yes. He's waiting in the hall. You didn't have to take that window beside my bedroom's door to get in here."

Now I felt like an idiot… Her father knew, the President knew… and he was fine with it.

"Edward", I heard the President call us after we had come down the stairs. He patted me on the back and smiled.

"Good evening, Mr. President", I smiled politely.

He smiled. "You should be Bella's date for her debut."

I smiled politely.

"Dad, I think we have to go—now." She saved me…

"Have a good time", he said before sitting back on the couch.

We walked outside as one of the maids closed the door behind us.

"You're welcome", Bella whispered. _Now_ she whispered. "Or you can thank me later", she mused.

* * *

**How was it? This was all about ten pages before I uploaded it. So you guys better review and I could reply.  
**

**-Kar  
**


	2. more

Hey guys.

I wanted to thank everyone who's supported this story. I've been on hiatus for a while because I've been working hard on photography, one of my passions. I'm an aspiring photographer and getting a good camera is a huge dream. I'm trying to win a professional (dslr) camera from a contest (in facebook). I hope you guys can give some support and maybe be able to tell others about my entry as well.

The link is in my profile. Hope you have time to check it out. Thank you :)

Karen


End file.
